1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for an axial gap-type motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an axial gap-type motor provided with a rotor having a permanent magnet, two stators disposed at both sides of the rotor in an axial direction of revolution of the rotor, and an armature attached to each of the stators (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H10-271784 and No. 2001-136721). According to the axial gap-type motor, it is possible to obtain a relatively high output torque although the rotor thereof is getting shorter in the axial direction.
According to the conventional axial gap-type motor, the leak of a magnetic flux generated by an armature winding of the stator is reduced according to an electrification control by electrifying armature windings of both stators disposed at both sides of the rotor, and therefore, it is possible to increase the output torque of the motor.
However, when the output torque of the axial gap-type motor is increased, a revolution number thereof will be increased; consequently, an induced voltage between terminals of the motor will become greater, a difference between the induced voltage and an applied voltage to the armature winding becomes less. Therefore, an electric current which can be supplied to the motor is reduced, causing the motor to go out of control.